


so into u

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: chenle is a fucking mess when it comes to donghyuck





	so into u

“if you keep staring at him i swear to god i will slap you.”

renjun’s voice is completely serious, which undoubtedly means that he’s not even close to joking but chenle really likes to push his luck. “i’m not staring at anyone, i don’t know what you mean.” jisung chokes on his milk as renjun leans over the table to whack the side of chenle’s face.

“chenle, you’ve practically spent your whole life staring at donghyuck,” herin scoffs, not bothering to look up from her phone. she’s probably texting lami a play by play of what’s happening. “have you ever actually spoken to him?”

chenle chokes on his spit. “uh yeah of course i have, don’t you remember that one time i asked him for a pencil in biology?”

all he gets in response are a bunch of ‘awws’ and a patronising pat on the head from renjun.

“okay, we all know that doesn’t count for anything,” jisung says. “aren’t you in most of the same classes as him? it can’t be that hard to pick up a conversation with him, i mean, we all know how much donghyuck likes to talk.” the rest of the table hums in agreement with jisung’s words.

chenle groans, dropping his head down against the table. he really wishes it were that easy but donghyuck’s like the cutest boy to ever exist and he’s just, well, boring old chenle. he can’t imagine any universe, even ones in alternate realities, where donghyuck would actually wanna talk to him, let alone date him.

he hits his head against the table, figuring that brain damage is probably nicer than dealing with his problems and he does it again and again until herin pulls him back by his shirt collar.

“jeez, you’re so melodramatic lele,” she sighs, leaning close to him to check that he isn’t bleeding or anything. “just _talk_ to him. if you don’t do something soon, i’ll get hina to tell donghyuck how in love you are with him. don’t doubt me.”

“okay, okay i’ll try, but if it goes badly and i die of embarrassment i’m haunting all of you in the afterlife.”

jisung splutters at that, choking on his milk yet again and chenle doesn’t even feel slightly bad about it. “why do i deserve to be haunted? i haven’t even done anything wrong.”

“you’re the one that let that devil, i mean herin, sit at the table, so technically this is all your fault,” chenle says before promptly grabbing his stuff and fleeing the table.

he can hear both herin and jisung yelling at him as he runs and he cackles all the way to his history classroom.

-

inevitably, chenle zones out not even a minute after mr. kim starts droning on about revolutions and how they begin and his gaze falls to donghyuck.

the elder boy is resting his chin on the palm of his hand, doodling on his notepad with the other and he’s clearly not paying attention to the lesson either. his seat is two rows ahead, by the window and for once in his life praises the seating plan because it means he gets to see how donghyuck’s skin positively _glows_ in the sunlight.  

he looks like an angel, especially given the way he’s smiling chenle’s way and oh fuck. donghyuck is smiling right at him.

chenle does the sensible thing, and freaks the fuck out.

he tears his eyes away from donghyuck and pushes his chair back a little so that the view of him is more obscured. except the leg of his chair gets stuck on the floor and sends him flying backwards with a loud scream.

the whole class are staring at him when he stands up, donghyuck included and chenle can’t be there anymore. he practically runs from the classroom, ignoring the calls of his teacher and he doesn’t stop until he gets to the boy’s bathrooms on the complete other side of the school.

it’s quiet inside and he doesn’t hesitate to lock the door behind him before pushing himself up to sit on the counter. his legs dangle just a little bit above the floor and chenle kicks them out a couple times as he tries to catch his breath.

he doesn’t care if it isn’t directly her fault, herin is taking the full blame for this.

**[13:23] lele:** fuck you

**[13:23] rinrin:** ?????? wth

**[13:24] lele:** i said fuck you

**[13:24] lele:** i embarrassed myself infront of donghyuck and it’s all your fault

**[13:26] rinrin:** okay surely it wasn’t that bad

**[13:27] lele:** he caught me staring at him and i screamed and fell off my chair

**[13:27] rinrin:** omFG

**[13:27] rinrin:** YOU FELL OFF YOUR CHAIR

**[13:28] rinrin:** WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKIN MESS

**[13:28] lele:** this

**[13:29] lele:** isnt

**[13:29] lele:** helping

**[13:32] rinrin:** sorry i didn’t realise that’s what i was supposed to be doing

**[13:33] lele:** i am having a Crisis of course you’re supposed to help me

**[13:34] rinrin:** sorry i’m in class, no can do

**[13:35] rinrin:** have fun with your crisis :)

**[13:36] lele:** why the fuck am i friends with you

he doesn’t wait to see if herin will reply before sliding his phone back into his pocket and taking in a deep breath.

mr. kim is totally gonna give him a detention for skipping class but there’s no way chenle can go back whilst donghyuck is still there. he’d rather write lines than risk embarrassing himself again.

figuring he may as well at least try to be productive for the next hour, he hops off the counter and moves to unlock the door. the library is just down the corridor and mrs. moon, the librarian, actually adores him so he’s sure she’ll let him in even though he isn’t supposed to be there.

he pulls open the door and steps out, but instead of being met with an empty hallway, he’s met with donghyuck. donghyuck’s chest to be precise, as chenle stumbles against it.

donghyuck clearly wasn’t expecting chenle to just burst out from the bathroom because he freezes, falling backwards when chenle falls against him. they collapse in a heap on the ground, and chenle blushes furiously when he realises that he’s practically lying on top of donghyuck.

he scrambles to get off the other boy, and shuffles backwards until his back hits the wall behind him. his face is ridiculously warm and he’s probably flushed as red as a tomato and god, chenle’s day just keeps getting worse.

“hey, are you uh– are you okay?” donghyuck’s voice is soft as he speaks and it only worsens the butterflys fluttering in his stomach. he’s smiling so sweetly and chenle opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out apart from a pathetic little mewl. “you didn’t hit your head, did you?”

donghyuck doesn’t even wait for chenle to answer before he’s shuffling closer, kneeling infront of him and running his hands through chenle’s hair to check for injuries.

“oh god, you’ve got a bruise on your forehead. shit, that’s can’t be good. does it hurt? can you feel it?” donghyuck asks, his voice speeding up as he gets more worried. chenle just stares straight at him, face blank as he tries to figure out what’s happening and that’s clearly the wrong way to react given the way donghyuck reacts.

“fuck, what if you got a concussion. this is all my fault, oh god, we need to get you to the nurse. fuck, fuck, fuck.”

he’s more mumbling to himself than speaking to chenle at this point and only when donghyuck tries to pull him up from the ground does chenle finally comprehend what’s happening.

“wait, no, i did this to myself earlier.” donghyuck freezes, a confused look on his face, so chenle continues. “i was banging my head on the table, you know, as you do and that’s why i have a bruise, okay. you didn’t do anything so please stop worrying.”

“why were you banging your head on the table?” donghyuck asks and chenle answers without thinking.

“because you looked so cute in the canteen earlier and i couldn’t deal with it.”

his eyes bulge as he realises what he actually just said and throws his hand over his mouth to stop anything else stupid from flying out with his permission. stupid fucking brain to mouth filter.

“you– you what,” donghyuck stutters and honestly, if the ground could just swallow chenle up right now he would _love_ it.

he’s preparing himself for donghyuck to tell him he’s gross or something, but that’s not what happens.

“you think i’m cute?” he asks, almost in disbelief and chenle hesitates for a second before nodding. donghyuck breaks out into a massive smile and chenle nearly chokes on his spit, because holy fuck he’s gorgeous. “but do you think i’m cute in a ‘wow i wanna date him’ way or a ‘aww i wanna squish his cheeks’ way?”

this cannot be happening. there is no fucking way this is happening. except it must be because chenle pinches himself and he doesn’t wake up from this dream. which means it’s not a dream and is in fact reality and oh god.

“if i say both is that the wrong answer?” chenle answers, voice timid. donghyuck is still way too close for comfort and chenle’s surprised that he can’t his heart beating out his chest from the close proximity. “because i kinda wanna do both of those things.”

donghyuck laughs at that and shit, even his laugh is the best. chenle really is in too deep.

“i’ll accept that answer, but only on one condition.”

“and what’s that?”

“that you date me.”

this time, chenle does actually choke on his spit.

 

 

 

 

 

**[19:56] lele:** HERIN I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID EARLIER YOU ARE MY MOST FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE WORLD I LOVE YOU

**[19:57] lele:** also donghyuck says hi

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boy, back at it again with the chenhyuck fics (lmao i should be revising rn)
> 
> twt me @127uits


End file.
